


Found

by Airu



Category: Death Note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airu/pseuds/Airu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does anyone know where L was left to rest? Well someone figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

A quaint cemetery on the outskirts of Tokyo. Morning. A short teenager wearing a rats nest of a wig and a long, sweeping overcoat seems to drifts through the graves. Finally, he stops and stares at one of the rare headstones without a name on it. A simple yet elegant design, bare save for it's two sets of dates "October 31st, 1979-November 5th, 2004" which grace the slab in an Cloister Black carving.

Suddenly, the figure speaks.

"Took me long enough, too long, to find you. Could you have chosen a more urban area? In the time it took me to find this I could have solved at least half a dozen cases. Knowing you you'd probably ask why I even bothered. Easy. Mello made me promise-before he ran away-that if I succeeded in ending Kira and he didn't but died, that I would find you. Knowing him he's throwing yet another one of his temper tantrums over how it took me so long to find it but is in actuality quite pleased that I even wasted time to complete his task. Roger had another request for me, last I saw him. He wanted me to bring you back to the Wammy cemetery...but I think you're happy here," the figure bends down, laying on the grave a plastic lawn ornament of a cake.

"L, you fooled us all. You figured out the case, for which you ended up here. Through your death we figured out who Kira was; in other words, you won," the figure concludes as he removes the wig and walks back into the fog from which he came.


End file.
